


There's Something

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, implied Boleska, one-sided Korrasami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The heiress turned to the right and looked at her friend, watching the way his hair ruffled with the gentle breeze. Normally the chipper and happy-go-lucky type of guy, it was a rare sight to find Bolin so solemn and vulnerable.' One-sided Korrasami and mention of Boleska</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something

"You think there's a chance with me and Eska?"

Even from outside the cavernous ballroom, the large open windows let the soft jazz music stream out into the cool night air, enveloping the two teens in a silky lullaby. The heiress turned to the right and looked at her friend, watching the way his hair ruffled with the gentle breeze. Normally the chipper and happy-go-lucky type of guy, it was a rare sight to find Bolin so solemn and vulnerable.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head at him. Troubled green eyes followed a passing boat in front of them, leaving the bay and making its way out to the vast open sea. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Forget I asked." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a lopsided grin before falling back into place.

Asami's frown deepened as he brushed her off, something also unlike the earthbender. It wasn't until she heard a familiar loud laugh from inside the ballroom did she take her eyes away from him and looked to see the one thing that tore at her heartstrings.

They looked so comfortable together, fit so easily into each other's arms like puzzle pieces. Water and Fire. Two unlikely forces joined together in such a way that it was unbelievable. Mako spun her around and grinned widely as she laughed again, the hem of her dress twirling around her ankles. He pulled her back into his arms and placed a kiss to her temple, smiling at the dark blush that appeared on her cheeks. She seemed so… happy with him.

The heiress looked away and closed her eyes, willing the dull ache in her chest to vanish. It was almost a constant throb when she was near the couple, never knowing why the pain was there to begin with. She and Mako had parted on relatively good terms, already aware that his heart belonged to someone else. So why? Why did seeing her friends together and happy bother her? She couldn't be that bitter about the breakup, could she? It wasn't as if seeing Korra smile when Mako kissed her upset her, or Korra dancing with him so perfectly saddened her, or Korra—

….oh.

Her eyes opened to stare out at the darkened bay, the lights of the city glistening on the water's surface. As the dawning realization soon became clearer, she felt herself a fool for not putting the pieces together sooner. It wasn't that she was heartbroken about Mako.

She was heartbroken about Korra.

Asami looked over at her earthbender friend yet again, remembering that he felt the same pain once before. By the torn look in his eye, it was only safe to assume that he still felt that way. It had been months, and even though he appeared to be fine with the arrangement it was apparent to her now that it was just a ruse to pacify the happy couple. He was heartbroken just as she was, and for the same reason. The heiress looked out to the sea and chewed on her bottom lip, taking a moment to think over his earlier question. The water tribe princess had taken some form of liking to him, as did the brother. Spirits, it was hard to tell them apart that first day. Perhaps it was his way of trying to move on from this mess.

With a soft sigh, she looked back at him and tried to smile. "I think you and Eska… well, there's something there."

He slowly turned his head to look at her, sharing a moment of mutual understanding. By the look in her eyes, Bolin could only guess that she had finally figured out her troubles on her own, something he had known about since they had returned to Republic City. He could read her like an open book at times, especially over matters of the heart. The pair smiled at one another as the music played on in the background, trying to soothe their wounded hearts with a bittersweet melody.


End file.
